


5 Times Gavin Was Scared Of His Father And 1 Time He Wasn’t

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: 5 + 1 DBH [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Flashbacks, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin's nose scar, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Protective Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin’s father, known by only a select few, was an abusive drug addict, and he fucking terrified Gavin.





	5 Times Gavin Was Scared Of His Father And 1 Time He Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set after the revolution, not linked to my 31 fics AU but could be, I guess.

 

**1] Mere Mention:**

Gavin scowled as he glanced up across his desk at Richard for the 12th time in a minute. The fucking android was staring at him.

“What the fuck you are you looking at, deviant dick?” Gavin spat, eyeing Richard.

“I was curious as to how your obtained your wound.” Gavin blinked. “On your nose.” Richard leaned over and traced the scar. “It appears to be caused by broken glass. The angle is wrong to be self-inflicted. How did broken glass get so close to your face?” Gavin froze, his muscles seeming to tense. “Detective, did someone hurt you?”

“None of your fucking business…”

“Your heart rate is rising drastically. Do you need to go somewhere quiet?” Gavin didn’t respond, more focused on keeping his breathing even. When he choked a sob, Richard suddenly reached over, pulling Gavin’s head down and resting his forehead against Gavin’s.

“The fuck…?!”

“You are showing signs of anxiety that often leads to a panic attack.” Richard whispered. “Try to ease your breathing.”

“Wh-why?” Gavin breathed.

“Why what?”

“Why d-do you fucking care…?”

“Because you are my partner…” Richard smiled. “It is my mission to look after you…”

“B-but you’re deviant.”

“I still have missions.” Richard told him. “I just… Choose them. I will not mention the scar again… I apologize.”

“Just… just keep doing this a bit, okay? I-I’m still anxious and shit.”

“Alright, Detective.”

* * *

**2] Overthinking:**

Gavin sighed as he traced the scars on his arm, some his own doing, other’s his Father’s doing.

_ “You fucking pathetic child! Can’t even kill yourself properly! Let me fucking show you how to do it properly!” _

Gavin shuddered at the memory as his finger traced a vertical cut over his wrist. 

His Dad had tried to kill him.

Who does that? Do any Dads do that? Why him? Why did his Dad hate him?  What had he done to deserve a Dad who tried to kill him…?

There was a knock at the door.

_ “Gavin? Are you alright in there? It has been 15 minutes since you entered the toilets.” _

“I’m fine, Connor, just… Fuck off, yeah?”

_ “The pitch and tone of your voice suggests otherwise. Is it anything I can help with?” _

“No, it’s fine, just leave it. I’ll be out in a sec.”

_ “Alright… Perhaps you’d like to talk to Hank instead?” _

“Fuck no.” Gavin almost laughed. “Just… got stuck in my head for a bit.”

_ “Ah, I do that frequently. The important thing to remember is things cannot be changed, but things can change.” _

“That makes no fucking sense.”

_ “I suppose… I will leave you now. I hope you are alright.” _

“Thanks, Con…” Gavin sighed, looking himself in the mirror again.

God, he hated himself.

* * *

**3] Photo:**

“Hey, Gav!”

“‘Lijah…” Gavin muttered, stepping aside to let his brother in. Richard nodded in greeting.

“Good afternoon, Elijah.” Richard smiled. Elijah winked.

“Right back at you. I don’t mean to brag but… I did such a good job on you and your brother.” Elijah beamed. Richard blinked. “Anyway, look what I found.” Elijah grinned, pulling a photo album from behind his back.

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Gavin asked. Elijah shrugged and made his way to the couch..

“Look through it with me, dear brother?”

“Fine, whatever…” Gavin sighed, sitting beside Elijah on the couch as Richard stood behind them, looking over their shoulders. Neither shooed him off, so he stayed as Gavin and Elijah placed memories to each photo and actually seemed to ease around each other’s presence. Richard noted how Gavin shifted closer to Elijah every now and then.

Then Gavin froze up.

“Shit!” Elijah quickly tore a photo from the book, shoving it in his pocket. “Gav, I’m so sorry, I-I thought I took all the ones of him out, I’m so sorry!”

“I-I’m fine…” Gavin muttered. “E-excuse me.”

“What…?” Richard watched as Gavin left the room. Elijah sighed.

“Dad hurt us bad. Him more than me. Always trying to be the hero…” Elijah whispered, pulling the now screwed-up photo out his pocket and handing it to Richard, who looked it over. 

It was a photo of a man who bore resemblance to Gavin and Elijah and two boys in front of him, clearly Gavin and Elijah. The boys looked happy, though Richard noticed Gavin wore a plaster across his nose.

“He threw a beer bottle at him the night before. It smashed, he was lucky it was his nose and not his eyes… He took us out to ‘apologize’.” Elijah sighed. “I’m gonna check on him, okay?”

“Alright. I’ll be here…” Richard whispered, screwing up the photo and pocketing it.

* * *

**4] Phone Call:**

“Gavin?” Hank stood. “I, um, got a call for you?”

“For me?” Gavin asked as he waltzed over to Hank’s desk.

“Yeah, some guy I apparently helped out before with his pain-in-the-ass kid. Kept my number, wants to talk to you.”

“Okay, thanks.” Gavin muttered, taking the phone off him. “Um, Gavin speaking.”

_ “Gavin… My boy, it’s been so long.” _

“Dad…?” Gavin paled, turning away from Hank. “L-Leave me alone, fucking leave Anderson alone!”

_ “Gavin, I just-” _

“Go bother Elijah! You never tried to kill him!”

_ “You tried to kill yourself, I just sped things up.” _

“You just said that down a phone that records stuff, you dumbass.”

_ “You’d never turn me in. You’re too scared of me. Always have been.” _

“F-fuck off…” Gavin trembled as he threw the phone down, not managing to hang up. Hank snatched the phone, bringing it to his ear. 

“You piece of shit… You made me believe your kid was an asshole… I’m gonna fucking make you pay, I fucking promise you, you scumbag!” Hank snapped before hanging up. “Gavin, I-I’m so sorry…”

“Not your fault…” Gavin shrugged. “I was an asshole.”

“I took you back to an abusive household every time you ran away.” Hank realized aloud. “He tried to kill you?”

“No… He just helped me try and kill myself.”

“Fuck, Gavin…” Hank blinked. “Come here…”

Gavin found himself being pulled into a hug. He didn’t pull back.

* * *

**5] Threat:**

“Let the kid go!” Hank growled, holding his gun up. Gavin trembled, eyes pleading as he felt the barrel of a gun press deeper to his temple. Xander held Gavin in a headlock, a sick drugged-up smile on his face.

“You brought my kid to my arrest? Not so smart, huh? Just like the old days. Do you know what I did to him every time you brought him back?”

“I don’t wanna know!” Hank spat, stepping forward.

He knew. He knew from the scars he’d seen on Gavin’s arms, Gavin’s back, Gavin’s legs. The poor kid had nightmares, flashbacks, memories… Inescapable fear of the man who was now the only thing between life and death for Gavin.

He’d handed Gavin over to that asshole far too many times… Not again.

“Trust me.” Hank forced a smile at Gavin, who returned it weakly. 

Hank took the shot.

He aimed low, the bullet just missing Gavin’s calf and burying itself into Xander’s, forcing the older man to let go of Gavin. The Detective ran straight to Hank, who held him close, protectively.

Like a Father, almost… 

“Xander Reed, you’re under arrest for the abuse and attempted murder of Gavin Reed!” Hank spat, clinging to the trembling man as back-up poured in to arrest the asshole. 

“Hank…”

“Come on, let’s get you outta here…”

* * *

**1] Behind Bars:**

“You gonna be alright, Son?”

“I’m fine, Dad.” Gavin forced a smile. Hank nodded and stood by the wall as Gavin sat himself at one of the prisons visitor tables.

Xander strode out, followed by guards, and was led over to the table. Xander scowled as he sat down.

“Come to rub it in? Have a crack at me?”

“No.” Gavin forced a smile and pulled something out his pocket.

A screwed-up photo of himself and Elijah with their Dad.

“A little gift for you.” Gavin grinned. “I hope every time you look at it, you hate yourself for what you did, because after everything you did to us, we fucking overcame it. I’m a fucking Lieutenant now, and Elijah’s a fucking billionaire. I got a new Dad, a better one. One who won’t try and wipe me off the face of the Earth.”

“That guy?” Xander glared at Hank. “He brought you home to me, he’s just like me.”

“He made mistakes.” Gavin stood. “You knew damn fucking well what you were doing.”

“But-”

“Nothing will justify what you did.” Gavin spat. 

“I hope you die alone, like Gavin almost did. I hope you experience fear as he did..” Hank stood forward. “I hope you miss him, I hope you realize how badly you fucked up, because you’re never seeing him again, you hear me? Never.

“But-!”

“Bye, Xander.” Gavin hissed, smirking as Hank pulled him close and led him out, a matching grin on his face.


End file.
